Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cosmetic container includes a container body 11, and a cover 12 pivotally connected to and openably covering the container body 11. The container body 11 has a circular bottom wall 111, and a surrounding wall 112 extending vertically upward from a periphery of the bottom wall 111. Since an angle formed between the bottom wall 111 and the surrounding wall 112 is a right angle, and since the bottom wall 111 is circular, it is relatively difficult for a user to stably hold the cosmetic container, and the cosmetic container may easily slip and fall off. In addition, the user's fingers are subject to a relatively large pressure when holding the conventional cosmetic container at the juncture between the bottom wall 111 and the surrounding wall 112 (i.e., where the right angle is formed), and such holding action may leave a dent mark on the user's fingers.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional cosmetic container includes a lower container body 13, and an upper container body 14 pivotally connected to and openably covering the lower container body 13. The lower container body 13 has a lower base wall 131, and a lower surrounding wall 132 that vertically extends upward from the lower base wall 131. The upper container body 14 has an upper base wall 141, and an upper surrounding wall 142 that vertically extends downward from the upper base wall 141 toward the lower surrounding wall 132. Although the lower base wall 131 is not circular, holding the conventional cosmetic container at the juncture between the lower base wall 131 and the lower surrounding wall 132 may also leave a dent mark on the user's fingers. If the user instead holds the conventional cosmetic container by pressing the fingers against the upper and lower surrounding walls 142, 132 of the lower container body 13, the user's fingers may obstruct movement of the upper container body 14 when the upper container body 14 is pivoted upward to uncover the lower container body 13, and may get hurt when the upper container body 14 is pivoted downward to cover the lower container body 13. Therefore, there is room for improving the design of the abovementioned conventional cosmetic containers.